Panglossian
by Shifra25
Summary: Isabella, the half vampire daughter of Aro and princess of the Volturi has always dreamed of going to America and attending a real high school, with real human teenagers, just like in her favorite movies. Now she gets 6 months to stay with her Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme! However these 6 months may be the last of her freedom before she has to commit to her Volturi duties.
1. Chapter 1:False Prince

_**Panglossian**_

**Summary:**

Isabella, the half vampire daughter of Aro and the Princess of the Volturi has always dreamed of going to America and attending a real high school, with real human teenagers, and now she gets 6 months to stay with her Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme! However these 6 months may be the last of her freedom before she has to commit to her duties and an arranged marriage. But will a certain suitor steal her heart?

AU: Hybrids don't give Alice a blind spot.

Only slight OOC for Bella, but that's because her life is so different, but deep down we'll find her!

Hey guys, so I got really inspired suddenly, this is but the first chapter but lmk what you think of the premise so far, I have a lot of ideas and it's going to get real fun and complicated, I am going to update more tomorrow!

**Please review!**

Disclaimer:: The world and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 1: False Prince**

_Panglossian:_

-Naively or unreasonably optimistic.

-Of or relating to the view that this is the best of all possible worlds

**Volturi Castle, Italy**

"FATHER! YOU PROMISED!" I yelled my arms crossed over my light pink chiffon gown, "You told me that if I passed all my exams and reached physical potency of my shield that you would let me stay with Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme in America! And now you are trying to back out, I should have known you would never let me leave these walls!"

"Isabella, my princess, you despair too soon. Now behave and sit like the lady you are."My father, Aro, instructed with a casual gesture of his arm.

Aro along with his two brothers, my uncles, were the head of the Volturi, the leaders of the secret Vampire society. When my father desired a daughter he had used a human's womb to provide me. My stepmother Sulpicia had also wanted a daughter and had been on board, and treated me as her own.

"Now, mia principesa, listen before you react. I did promise and you did accomplish your dues as you swore. I am exceedingly proud, and I will reward you with your desired gap half year in America with the Olympic coven. I just need you to understand throughly the conditions that must be adhered to. Are you focused enough to hear them now?"

"Yes, of course father. I know, I mustn't venture anywhere without a Cullen escorting me, I mustn't interact too closely with the humans, or do anything to reveal our true nature, and I must return ready to serve loyally as the Volturi princess. See? I am aware! My trunks are already packed, so I insist you allow me to leave now!" I jumped up and advanced towards him.

"Ah ah ah, you have forgotten the most crucial part my dear." Aro cautioned.

I was sure I had named all his conditions, "What ever did I miss Father?" I frowned in confusion.

"Part of your duty as a Volturi princess is to marry a suitable husband. I have promised your hand to my most talented and loyal guard, Demetri. When you return from your six month vacation, you will be expected to wed him and provide me with more heirs."

"Father, I don't wish to marry! I am much too young!" I said in horror.

"Don't be absurd, Isabella you have reached your maturity since you were seven and that was nine years ago! You are fully mentally and physically developed."

"But father, why can't I marry someone I love? Like you and Mother, I have to marry my true mate." I said with determination.

Father rose at this, walking around his drawing table and reached my chin lifting my face up.

"Isabella, mi bella, oh how I have enjoyed watching your youthful idealism, your passionate rebellions. When you snuck out the tour group before they could meet their demise arguing the inhumanity in our actions, when at 5 years of existence you dropped to your knees and begged to spare the life of the vampire who had fallen for human, and even when you gave an impassioned speech on the need for a democracy after you had learned of the french revolution. Yes all those 'demonstrations' I forgave with a light heart because it was still your youth. Now, my sweet, now that time must give way to responsibility." He smiled scornfully down at me and released my chin.

He paced, then turned at me again.

"Enjoy these next six months, and accept the _responsibility_ that comes with the crown. You will marry Demetri. Love grows, he will become your mate when you _learn _to love him." He smiled at me, "Now, my sweet child, run along. You leave tonight."

I kept my jaw tight in resignation as I walked up the stone stair case to my suite to change into my travel clothes.

Being the daughter of Vampire royalty came with perks such as private tutors, the finest human blood, and beautiful dresses. But I had always wanted more. Growing up with no others of my kind had been a lonely business. I would always _dream_ to one day explore outside, have a taste of adventure. Books provided me with company and friends, and movies, movies gave me a taste of what freedom was like. I learned about high schools, and cliques, and boyfriends! Girls had so much freedom in these films, they could choose who they would date, what they would do as a career, they could be anything in America. I knew I had to one day go there. I saw my first opportunity 5 years back when I was 11.

I had met Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme then. They had been summoned to an audience with the Volturi to report on a vampire army they had destroyed. Uncle Carlisle had been fascinated with me, he had never seen a half vampire before. They stayed for a month, and I grew very close to them. They explained to me why their eyes were such a beautiful gold, due to their vegetarian diet. A way I could live without hurting humans! I wanted to be a vegetarian then and there but my father wouldn't let me under his roof, though I had only accepted blood bags since.

They had told me that I could come stay with them in America whenever I wished and try being a vegetarian. They had lived in New York then which is much cooler than were they had moved two years ago to, Forks Washington. Blegh. Forks? It was named after cutlery! But it could have been Barf Washington for all I cared, as long as it was in the continental United States, then I knew I could finally fulfill my wish of attending a real human high school!

I had begged and begged my parents to let me go sooner, but they insisted my education be complete and my aging process done before I could visit them. Now I was on a plane being escorted by Felix and Jane! They would only accompany me to the airport luggage claim in Seattle, as soon as I was in the custody of the Cullens, I would be body guard free!

* * *

**12 hours later, Seattle USA**

The plane landed in the afternoon, it got dark here early since it was January, the middle of winter. I was already giddy jumping in my hot pink boots knee high stilettos at customs. I had learned from Paris Hilton and teen magazine how Americans dressed. I was wearing a jean mini skirt, pink turtle neck and my hair had a Brazilian blow out with blonde highlight clip ons. I always thought Americans dressed a bit flashy, but when in Rome!

"Passport and registration?" The TSA guy with a handle bar mustache and heavy American accent demanded.

My first American! I beamed at him as I handed him my forged passport. For security reasons I would take a fake last name while I was here. I had wanted to be 'Bella Josie Horowitz', in honor of Josie from 'Never been Kissed' and Cher Horowitz from 'Clueless', two of my favorite American films, but my father hadn't agreed, instead he said a random name was best.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" He compared my face to the picture with a serious demeanor. Then gave my outfit a once over with a pointed look shaking his head.

"Yes sir!" I was told by my tutors my english accent was flawless, in part due to my vampire brain and to the amount of english Ive exposed myself to.

"18 years old, born in Newark, New Jersey… What were you doing in Italy?"

"Sightseeing!" I had been told exactly what to say. I was actually physically 21, mentally 27, and actually 16. But to go to high school I'd have to be at least 18, which I could pass for easily.

"Are you carrying any weapons, live animals or plants?"

"No sir." I shook my head adamantly.

He gave me one last hard look, then sighed, "Welcome to Seattle." He said in perfect monotone yet I was feeling goosebumps. I walked past him and soaked in the perfection that was this airport, because it meant I was actually here! Finally Jane and Felix came out.

"Oh Jane, how I_ wish_ you could spark me with pain, just so I could be _sure_ I am not dreaming!" I exclaimed skipping along side them.

"I wish that too, mistress." Grunted Jane, looking as dull as always.

We were no sooner through the doors that I spotted Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme, next to them stood a petite girl with spiky black hair who was holding a sign, 'WELCOME BELLA!' along with a dozen red, white and blue balloons.

I squealed and ran to embrace my aunt and uncle.

"Bella, you are all grown up and beautiful!" Aunt Esme cooed in my ear.

I stepped back grinning widely at them.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice Cullen, I am so excited to meet you! I've seen we are going to be the best of friends!" The pixie looking girl gave me a tentative hug.

"Lovely to meet you Alice." I hugged her back.

Jane cleared her throat, "Mistress we are leaving you know. Be sure to behave, or else Aro will make me come fetch you." Felix had already handed my two trunks to Carlisle who took them with ease.

"I will." I bowed my eyes alight with joy.

She nodded with an air of indifference and she and Felix left.

As we walked through the parking lot something occurred to me, "Alice? What did you mean earlier when you said 'I've seen' that we would be friends?"

She looked up to me, "You noticed my word choice huh?", she grinned, "It's my gift, I see the future, well _possible_ futures actually, depending on choices."

My eyes grew wide, "I've never heard of someone with such an ability! And you saw me even before I came?" We had reached the car, a Jeep that fit my large wooden trunks with ease.

Alice smiled wide as she sat next to me in the back seat, "That's right!"

The whole trip the Carlisle spent talking to me about how excited they were to have me here to study their way of living of animal blood. Alice spoke to me about all the shopping and makeovers she had planned for us. Esme spoke with motherly affection, she seemed just happy to talk about anything.

I couldn't believe white and green Washington was. Tall bushy trees, and white blankets of snow! I had never seen so much snow! Once I had gone on a retreat to the north of Italy but it had barely been an inch. This was a whole new league!

We reached the Cullen's manor in an hour. It was a beautiful big white house surrounded my woods, you could even see the snow capped mountains, and I could hear a river flowing.

"It is so beautiful here." The comment slipped from my mouth with awe.

Esme smiled at me warmly, "Come inside and meet the rest of the family Bella, they are excited to meet you!" I followed Esme through the doors into a beautiful foyer. The house was very own and light, so different from my dark and dank castle. Dank in the bad sense that is.

A huge muscular man with dark hair and dimples suddenly materialized in front of me, in his arm was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. She has long blonde hair, a tall yet curvy frame, and a devastatingly gorgeous face.

My jaw dropped, "You must be the most beautiful person in the world" I cooed.I had a tendency to have no verbal filter but it seemed to work in my favor, for her previously icy demeanor melted before my very eyes and she smiled widely at me.

"I like you already, my name is Rosalie, and this is my mate Emmett." She gestured to the man next to her.

He grinned at me, "You are good at flattering. That will get you far with Rose, trust me." He winked at me.

I laughed when I smelled a new vampire. Turning I saw a tall blonde man. I suddenly felt very relaxed.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss, you can call me Major Jasper." He kissed my hand.

Esme laughed heartedly, "Under no means should you stroke his ego and call him Major."

Jasper rolled his eyes. Alice patted his shoulder and I heard her whisper to him, "Don't get discouraged Jazz, it's bound to catch on eventually!"

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked looking around.

"You mean there is even more of you?" I said, they all laughed.

"Yes," Carlisle answered, "Our son Edward, I am afraid he is not as lively as the rest of us, but don't mind him."

"Yeah he is just a stick in the mud and our assess" Emmett commented, eliciting a glare from Esme.

"What Emmett means to say is that Edward is bit more shy, so please don't be putt of his …demeanor." Esme concluded.

Alice and Rosalie showed me up to my room. I had the only guest room, up in the third floor.

"So, Bella," Rosalie began as we walked past the first door, "I am not going to sugar coat it, you share this floor with Edward. He blasts infernal classical music all night, so if you need one of us to get him to shut it off, just holler. I heard from Carlisle you actually sleep."

"Yeah, not as much as an average human, I just need 4 to 6 hours tops" I informed her as we enter my room. The color scheme was fuchsia and gold, there was a queen sized gold bar bed, shaggy fuchsia rugs, plush seats, a gorgeous vanity and a desk. As well as a walk in closet and a large bathroom.

I walked around in awe, Alice had clasped her hands into her chest observing my reaction, "So did I see right? This is to your liking right?"

"Alice you really are a psychic. This is perfect!" I squealed.

She clasped my hands, "Oh Bella, you are like the sister Rosalie never was! We are going to have SO much FUN" we were both hopping up and down excitedly.

"Do you ladies mind keeping it down?" a deep voice said from the doorway.

The scent of the vampire was a heady mix of bergamot, oak moss and cedar. I turned to find a tall yet lean boyish looking vampire, his hair was in disarray, the color a mix of light and dark copper, his jaw and cheekbones so sharp, they could be used to slice diamonds like butter. His eyes, the same as the rest of the Cullen a deep gold. He wore a plain grey pullover with the sleeves drawn up to above his elbows, displaying his forearms. He leaned his left arm on the doorway lazily in an air that screamed ease. He looked like a beautiful angel, a prince charming.

His stare was boring into me, he seemed puzzled by me, as if expecting to find something but reaching nothing.

"Bella, this is our own reclusive Boo Radley." Rosalie gestured to the boy, "Boo, this is Bella."

My mouth was slightly agape at the vision he was.

The boy rolled his eyes at Rosalie, the looked at me starting at my face then slowly inspecting me until they landed on my hot pink stilettos. I struggled not squirm under his discerning gaze, my right foot moving on its own accord to cover my left one shyly.

"Did I not get the memo that it was 90's decade day?" He guffawed.

Stepping forward he reached out and gently lifted lower tip of one of my blonde clip ons to inspect before letting it drop back to my dark hair.

"Do European's really dress like this? I guess it's true the rest of the world is always running a decade behind" He said eyes widening, his face incredulous crossing his arms.

I set my mouth in a thin line. No, he is no prince charming, I know his type from the movies, he is that type that knowns he is pretty and thinks its cool to be a pompous ass. I knew better than to be fooled, I had been preparing all my life for his bullshit.

I took a sassy position, one hand on my hip, the other loose by my side, and crooked an eyebrow at him, "Well some of us _chics_ don't have the time of day to use 30 different hair products to style our hair into a disheveled _greasy __mess_, so we have to get attention from strangers some other way." I quipped, gesturing with a flourish at his hair.

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other, mouths wide open, their eyes filling with humor. I heard deep booming laughter from down stairs, a scowl grew on the boys pretty face.

"I like her already!" I heard Emmett say from the first floor.

"Ouu Edward, looks like you met your match!" Rosalie said catching her breath. I crooked my head to the side and pointed my chin out at him as I grinned.

People had a misconception that I was an airhead due to my giddiness and girly behavior. They were wrong. I just tried so hard to be kind and nice because I knew how awful it felt to be alone. Being a literal 'locked in a tower princess' was not for the faint of heart. You had to have a think skin, adapting to a life of loneliness coupled with an unlimited supply of teen movies and shows featuring mean girls, you pick up a thing or two.

"Not in my wildest visions did I foresee Bella being this badass!" Alice exclaimed.

" Just keep the girly squealing to a minimum.." He made his way to the door, when he reached it, he turned, "For the record, I don't use more than some gel coupled with mousse…it mostly wind swept." Edward pursed his lips at us before retreating to his room and slamming the door.

Alice shook her head, and Rosalie said, "Ignore him, he was changed while he was on his period, so he is doomed to eternal PMSing." Edward growled from his room, which only fueled our laughter.

* * *

I was up two hours before school. Alice had told she would help me get ready and pick a good first day outfit for Forks High! I would be transferring in as a senior and would be taking advanced classes. Since Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett had already 'graduated' last year it would be just Edward, Alice and I. The cover story would be that I was their cousin who had just come back from an exchange program in Italy, where I had gone to an international school. My parents were ambassadors there. The name Bella Marie Swan might be lame, but my backstory according to Alice was tres cool.

As soon as I had finished, Alice was barging into my room and applying make up on me, Rosalie also helped taking care of my hair which she curled in big loops, give my hair a wavy runway model like effect.

Alice had laid out for me a tight fitting blue cashmere sweater, coach tout bag for my books with designer white jeans and black three inch leather booties. She accessorized me with silver accent pieces.

"This is it! This is exactly as I saw!" Alice clapped her hands together moving me to the full length mirror. "Bella, what do you think?"

I had never worn such modern clothes, it was so understated yet flattering, it hung tight in all the right places.

"I think my father would never let me wear this", I turned to Alice smiling, "Its perfect."

We ran down the stairs, we still had an hour to spare till we had to leave so Alice suggested we go for a quick hunt.

"I would but, Ive never had to chase my prey.. I think I might mess up the look.." I admitted.

"Aren't you thirsty?" Emmett asked from the sofa.

"A bit, but I can survive on human food too thought not as pleasant."

"Dear, no worries, Carlisle stocked the fridge with blood for you, both human and animal. Help yourself." Esme said.

"Oh Animal blood, most definitely! I am committed to following the diet, I've been begging my dad to let me ever since I last saw you!"

Esme handed me a large glade of blood, and I took it confidently and downed it.

I was on my second sip when I puckered my face in disgust. They laughed.

"Honey, we don't expect you to.." Esme started.

I interrupted with a pointed look, pinched my nose and downed it in a few gulps. Everyone stared at me appreciably.

"I am no quitter." I grinned wiping at my lips with the back of my hand. It was then that he spoke causing me to jump.

"I'll be waiting in the car, I am leaving in ten minutes with or without you." I turned to catch him giving me one look of unmet expectations before he begin to turn and make his way outside.

"Ignore my brother Bella, he is frustrated because of your shield. He thought he'd be able to circumvent it." Alice muttered.

"Eddy is really as harmless as a noisy old lady, he must know what's going on in everyone's private life, he can't stand not having a read into your head. " Emmett scoffed.

"Edward is a telepath like my father?"

"Yes, except without touch and he only hears peoples current thoughts, not as powerful as Aro." Jasper interjected.

Alice and I headed outside to the car, a silver Volvo.

"Bella, you can sit up front with Edward, you know so you get the full effect."

I smelled brightly at her in thanks. I buckled in to Edwards bemusement. I knew I didn't need it, but this was my chance to act human. I shrugged at him with a grin. He shook his head and returned his eyes forward, en route to the high school.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

The next part is so fun! Stay tuned tomorrow for chapter 2 where Bella finally gets her wish to start at an actual high school! Will it be what she expected? Will she dare make human friends despite her fathers rules? Will Edward stop being so mean? LMK what you think is gonna happen and review!


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day Part 1

Sorry this is two days late, but the holidays you know? Anyhow this is so fun to write, please be kind and let me know what you think! Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Romeo and Juliet.

**Chapter 2: The First Day **

I don't even try to suppress the exuberant smile that is plastered on my face on the drive to the high school. I keep telling myself, _'Don't get your expectations too high Isabella!'_. What if the other students don't like me? What if I become the bud of every joke? Well sometimes the female lead has to undergo trials before she can meet her prince! _That's right!_ Elle Woods was dumped, Josie from Never been Kissed was a dork at her first high school, and Laney from She's All That she slowly won the heart of Freddy Prince Jr.! I smiled to myself, whatever happened, I was just going to enjoy it! This is what I have prepared all my life to experience! I will be an excellent high schooler, just as good and normal as any other human girl!

"Do you ever stop smiling like a maniac? What could_ possibly _make you this happy?" Edward turned to me in question as we turned into the parking lot.

I frowned at him. _Why does he always have to be such a party pooper?_

"I've never gone to a high school before, as you might have surmised. I am Aro's daughter, remember?" I rolled my eyes at him. I never get to roll my eyes at anyone! It would be too disrespectful, but here_ I can! _I wonder if I could get some chewing gum, that way I can buy myself some time when thinking up comebacks if any girls are mean to me!

Alice tapped my shoulder, turning to face her she was smiling knowingly and holding out a pack of gum. I smiled gratefully taking it, Edward scoffed.

The car was set to park. The parking lot was already mostly full. Some student's were standing around in groups talking. _Honest to god clicks! _

I opened my car door greedily, and got out to get a better look. "Which click are you guys a part of? I asked turning to look over the car at Edward and Alice who suddenly looked at each other with humor.

"Bella, being what we are, we don't interact with others outside of our family. Last year when Emmett, Rose, and Jazz were still seniors we sat with them. Now just the two of us." Alice explained.

I frowned, "I don't see why our condition has to interfere. You guys might be missing out on getting to know some amazing people!" Edward rolled his eyes at my words.

"I think I would know," He said tapping his temple, "if there was anyone worth knowing. I hate to pop your bubble, but this is a building full of vapid, hormonal, imbeciles."

I rolled my eyes again at him, "Edward I get the sense you are much to quick to judge. Worry not, your words have only fueled my resolution to prove you wrong!"

Alice gigged at the exchange, "I agree with you Bella, Edward is much too harsh on humans, truly don't mind him, come on!" She grabbed my arm and we headed in a different direction.

Alice accompanied me to the main office where I got my schedule and some administrative papers.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's niece! We are looking forward to having you! I must say I see the resemblance! You Cullen's are all such good looking folks!" The office lady complimented sweetly.

I beamed at her, "You are much to kind."

"Have a good day!" She called after us as we left the office.

Alice pulled out the schedule to go over it with me.

"So Carlisle tried his best to get all your classes with at least Edward and me in one, but there are still two classes you will be on you own. The first two classes we share, Calculus and History. Then you'll have Lit and Chemistry with Edward, the last two classes home economics and gym we won't be in." Suddenly she crinkled her nose in disgust, "Home Economics, Bella? Why would you want to take that class?"

"I thought it be fun to learn how to cook! It's really the only class I have that could teach me anything. I thought it was adventurous!"

Alice looked skeptical, "Alright if you say so.."

We made our way into the main building, and my heart nearly stopped. Alice noting I had stoped walking, touched my shoulder.

"Bella? What is it?"

"Lockers! A hallway lined with lockers!" I clapped my hands together and clutched my fist to my chest excitedly, "Alice! Do I get one?! Can I decorate mine?!"

Alice laughed, "Of course, I was just about to take you to your assigned one, and I decorated mine too!" I squealed.

"Okay this is your lock and this is your combination. It's a little tricky to use, even for us. The locks are super old. But you'll get the hang of it. Come on, you can use it later!" Alice grabbed me by the form arm and dragged me into a classroom.

The teacher was already writing some things on the board as we walked in, his eyes turning to us.

"Alice Cullen, you are late and whose this? The new student?"

"Yes Mr. Cartwright, this is Isabella Swan, my cousin who just transferred."

I was too nervous to look at the classroom and meet the faces I felt eyeing me. This was always the most awkward yet crucial part of any high school movie! The impression I made here could make or break my reputation! It could dictate whether I had any friends or I became a social pariah!

"Alice, go to your seat. Isabella, introduce yourself to the class."

I turned hesitantly to the class gulping while adjusting the hem of my shirt self consciously, "Hi," smile, smile Bella, "You can call me Bella, I just transferred here from studying abroad in Europe," Yes studying abroad always sounds cool, "I am from New Jersey. It's nice to meet you." I smiled shyly.

"Good, go take a seat then Bella at the empty spot next to Angela. Angela wave so Bella knows where." A girl in the middle row with light brown hair and eyes waved with a tentative smile.

I nodded and walked down the aisle to reach her. I was feeling increasingly self conscious from all the eyes plastered on me.

I sat down next to her putting my back pack on the ground. The teacher started going over an upcoming quiz.

"Hey," She whispered at me ducking her head a bit, she was quite tall, "I'm Angela Weber," She grinned, "If you need help with any of the classwork or need someone to help show you around aside from your cousins, I'm your girl."

I grinned back, meeting her outstretched hand, "Bella, and yes I will take you up on that!"

The rest of class went pretty well, all the material was stuff I had covered years ago, so I wouldn't have to worry much about classwork and studying.I was even called on by the teacher to solve a problem and completed it correctly, so I didn't embarrass myself.

"What's your next class?" Angela asked me as we packed our bags.

"I have History, you?"

"Physics, that's too bad. Maybe we'll have other classes together." She smiled as she left.

Alice came up to me, "Ready for next class?"

"Yes!"

* * *

We arrived with sometime to a spare at the next class, and since there was no assigned seats I plopped down next to Alice.

Two girls came to approach me as I took out my notebook.

"Hey, you are the new girl right? I'm Jessica and this is Lauren." A mousy looking girl said gesturing to a blonde pretty girl. They both looked very American stereotypical that I had been expecting. These might be the popular girls! I had to be careful, this could either end with a friendship and makeover sleeopvers, or they could target me!

I sat up straighter trying to remember everything I had learned, "Bella," I said nonchalantly, you can't seem to eager they will smell that and crush you, "Wow, I ADORE your top!" _Nailed it. _

Jessica grinned, "Thank you, I was just going to say you are like so pretty!"

"Aww, you are so sweet!" I grinned back. I think this is going well!

"Of course, well if you need anyone to show you around, there isn't much to do in Forks, let me know." She smiled then noticing the teacher had walked in, retreated to her seat with Lauren in tow.

"Alice! I think I made a friend!" I whispered to her giddy.

"Good job, Bella!" Alice replied encouragingly.

The history lesson itself was quite dull, I mean how did they manage to make the Communist Revolution so dull and boring? There was betrayals, power struggles, paid hit man! I was suddenly feeling grateful that I was tutored privately by a vampire who had actually had a role in the revolution, well was there, my tutor Grigori Rasputin. He was a hoot.

After class Alice left me in front of my class English, but it was so early, so I decided to go check out my locker since it was right around the corner.

I was struggling with the locker, I kept putting in the combination correctly and everything but this darn thing was faulty! I was just about to rip it off altogether, discretion be damned, out of frustration when I heard a masculine voice behind me.

"Want me to try?" I turned to find a tall boy with blonde messy hair and soft blue eyes, wearing a letterman jacket. He must be a football player! Football players are key in all my favorite American movies!

I was still staring at him, he smiled slightly and cleared his throat, reaching around me and taking the white paper in my hand with code he began turning the dial. Then slamming his fist into the door while tugging at the lock at an angle, he managed to open it.

He grinned handing me back the paper, "There you go, I'm Mike Newton by the way, you must be new." He hiked his back pack strap, he only used one. He must be cool! "I think I would have remembered seeing you."

I beamed at his compliment, he continued, "So might I know your name." He crocked his head at me.

I nodded, finding my voice, "Isabella Swan, but I go by just Bella."

"Bella, that's really pretty." He sounded very sincere. "Do you need help finding your next class?" He sounded hopeful.

"Oh, I know where it is. I have Literature around the hall."

He grinned wide, "That's where I'm headed. Come on."

I fell into step besides him feeling very nervous.

"So Bella, where are you from?"

"Italy, I mean, New Jersey. I just got back from school in Italy." I fumbled.

"That's awesome, Italy wow. Do you like Forks so far? Must be dull after Europe."

"Not at all! Forks is the most exciting place I have ever been!"

He looked at me like I was joking, "You are funny Swan." He smiled.

We were both laughing as we walked in to class, the teacher looked as if he were about to start.

"You must be Bella, you are welcome to sit where you like in my class, and here take a copy of Romeo and Juliet."

"Bella, want to sit next to me?" Mike asked.

"Yes, thank you!" I grabbed a book, and followed Mike to two empty spots. I suddenly noticed that Edward was also in this class, he looked more sullen than usual.

With Mike making funny comments throughout class and the source material, a favorite book of mine, this was shaping up to be my favorite class yet!

"Bella, you get the honor of reading the part of Juliet. Come up front." I made my way to the board, "Who wants to read for Romeo?" The teacher asked and suddenly all the male hands flew up including one girls, with the notable exception of Edward.

"Hmm, since Cullen is the only one not eager to participate, he can read the role! Come on up! Start at Act. 2 , scene 2." The teacher stated, Edward strode over and stood a foot by me.

I flipped to the page, and was disappointed that such a romantic scene was going to be wasted with grouchy Edward. He would surely be unable to make the words proper justice.

My jaw nearly fell off its hinges, Edward had, even in vampire standards, immaculate diction, his voice would be harsh and tortured, then suddenly soft and anguished just at the right moments,

_"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,…" _Edward's face managed to capture the emotions being conveyed, his arms gesturing to me.

_"It is my lady. O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?" _It didn't pass my notice that he only glanced to the book as if for show, he definitely had the words memorized.

_"O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!"_ Crap, my turn!

I cleared my throat, _" Ay me."_

_"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, …" _His voice became unbearably sweet. I was dumbfounded, He seemed so dull yet was capable of capturing Shakespeares word's so beautifully. _"…upon the bosom of the air." _He finished.

_"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet…" _I said impassioned.

We read on for two more pages, making eye contact at the right times, I became at times so lost in the role, it was easy with a tase partner with the emotional range Edward was capable of.

The teacher stopped us, and I caught him actually wiping at a stray tear, "Wow, excellent, you both may sit."

Walking to my desk I noticed everyone had reacted strongly to our performance, some looked awed, some girls were holding back tears, one boy actually wasn't. Good for him.

"Bella, you were amazing." Mike gushed as soon as I sat down, I returned his smile.

"Alright class, that's the bell, remember to work on your essays for next week!" I began to pack my things, "Oh Edward? Bella? Can you two stay back a bit?" The teacher requested.

Oh oh. Was I in trouble? I shot a panicked glance at Edward who looked as annoyed as ever.

I stood by the teachers desk fidgeting. When the last students filled out the teacher sat at his desk and looked up at us.

"I was blown away by the two of you today. You both showed great promise in acting, I am directing this years town play at the local playhouse. I'd like you to offer you both the leads, after a singing audition as it is a musical."

I grinned from ear to ear. I had thought this would be a reprimand, instead it was another way for me to get more involved. "Yes, I'd love to! When are auditions? Whats the play?" I, like most vampires, had perfect pitch so singing auditions would be no trouble at all.

"Auditions are running this whole week at 5' o'clock at the playhouse. We will be presenting "The Phantom of The Opera. You would read for the part of Christine, and Edward you would read for Erik, the phantom himself." He informed us, "So what say you?" He asked hopeful.

"Of course! I'll be there! Today!" I said enthusiastically

"Thank you, but no." Edward said. Honestly, good riddance. He may be talented but he was always bumming my chill. Maybe I'd get lucky and get paired with a cute guy! That would be so romantic! To fall in love at stage!

The teachers voice interrupted my daydreaming, "Well, i'm sorry to see such talent go to waste, if you change your mind feel free to come to auditions, they are until Friday. Bella, i'll see you this evening. You guys are dismissed."

Edward and I walked out, I didn't mind his silence, I was too wrapped up in the prospects of the play. Suddenly Edward roused me from my musings.

"Aren't you under direct orders from your father to not interact with humans too closely?" He asked his voice low.

"Why is that any of your concern?" I challenged. He had no idea how little freedom I would be returning to, what was expected of me. This was my last chance to let loose.

"It should be my concern, I am one of your guardians, and if something were to happen, my family would be the ones paying the consequences."

"Nothing will happen, I, unlike you, am cheery and easy going, no one would suspect me to be some morose and bitter vampire." I stuck my tongue out at him and walked forward past him into the cafeteria.

As soon as I walked in I was in heaven. The room was full of teenagers, all laughing with each other, smiling, chatting. This was so exciting! I made my way to the food line. I would have to stomach the food, which I was not looking forward to. It was so tasteless.

"Hey how was english?" Alice popped up behind me.

"Great! Edward actually did a good job reading with me Romeo and Juliet, and I met this cute football player!" I gushed.

"I saw, both things, things are so entertaining since you arrived!"

We got our tray's of food and started to make our way towards the tables.

"Bella, you should accept. Edward and I won't mind!" Alice suddenly said to my concussion. What was she talking about?

Just then Mike came up to me, "Bella! Glad I caught you," He ignored Alice, "I wanted to offer you a spot at my table, introduce you to the others, what do you say?"

Suddenly Alice's words made sense, I looked at her and she nodded, "Bella would love to! Ill see you after school!" She walked to her table with Edward. I felt bad that it was only them, but I doubt I could persuade them to come with me, with their disdain for humans.

"Sure." I replied and followed Mike to a crowded table.

"Hey everybody, this is Bella Swan, she's the new girl." Mike gestured to me as he pulled out a chair for me.

I sat down and nodded at everyone. Suddenly I was swarmed with names, faces and questions.

Boy, I never thought the attention would bother me, I had been waiting for it all along, but now, it was overwhelming.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

What do you guys think? Leave your comment!

vvvvv Review vvvvv


End file.
